guildsofhistoricafandomcom-20200213-history
Damaximus
Lord Damaximus, born as Dama Ehdehl Mfalme Ximus, is the Duke of the city of Mpya Stedor, in the Southeast coast of Kaliphlin. Lord Damaximus is born in the Guild of Ximus, somewhere thousands and thousands miles away from Historica. He is the son of King Herbeximus and as first born son, he was the next in line to succeed is his father. But he preferred the title of Alleenridder above the title of Heir, so when King Herbeximus died, his youger brother Mattiximus became the new king of Ximus. After years travelling with the Alleenridders (he even became their leader), he finally settled himself somewhere in Kaliphlin and founded the city of Mpya Stedor. History Early Life Under the rule of his father, the Guild of Ximus united all the factions of the Msalaba Islands under one banner, the Black and Red banner of Ximus. Once united, Herbeximus aimed for the surrounding islands, making a pact with both the Guilds Atlarka and Amenor. At the age of 18, Damaximus was given the title of General, due his excellent use of warfare and his fame as Champion of Ximus. Lord Damaximus went on a war campaign against the Mwezi Islands in the East, leading a 20,000 men strong army. Sometimes, the smaller cities gave up fighting the moment they saw Lord Damaximus approaching and afterwards joining his army. One of the knights fighting together with Lord Damaximus was Sir Ereh Ahn Roblaw, a very famous Alleenridder from Kaliphlin. It is in this period, that Lord Damaximus started showing interests in the huge world outside Ximus. Lord Damaximus asked his father permission to become an Alleenridder as well and offered his title of heir to the crown to his brother Mattiximus. Together with some other brave knights, he set sail to an unknown world and he started his adventures in every part of the globe in search of honour. Lord Damaximus was by then 20 years old. Traveling the World Years passed and the tales of our hero were sung by troubadours all over the world. He went on different quests in exotic places, meeting other adventuring knights. In their quests, they were often joined by local heroes as it became an honour for them to become an Alleenridder. The only way for this was joining a quest of an Alleenridder, surviving that quest and become a hero for the people you aided. After knighted, the Alleenridder was free to follow his own path again. As they helped a wizard in peril on one of their quests, he gave the Alleenridders the power to communicate with each other even when there are thousands miles between them. This was very useful as it was easier for the Alleenridders to meet each other again. But while travelling, the tales of Kaliphlin and Historica never let Damaximus free. So when he heard that one of his previous arch enemies, Lloth had moved to Historica, he knew it was time to finally settle down. Arriving in Kaliphlin Once arriving at Historica, Lord Damaximus offered his allegiance to the Guild of Kaliphlin who is in control of the area in exchange for control of the bay and called it Ghuba-ya Biashara. He founded the city of Mpya Stedor, named after one of the most legendary cities of his homeland of Ximus. As it was the most southeastern port of the Kaliphlinian deserts, and Berigora is surrounded by only mountains and water, Mpya Stedor became quickly a major metropolis in Kaliphlin and even in Historica. And his scouts quickly discovered gold in the surrounding mountains, which Lord Damaximus used to make the buildings of his city as imposing as possible and to expand his army. The Alleenridders were all knighted as Knights of Mpya Stedor. In the recent Drow rebellion, Lord Damaximus and his second hand Lord Max Samu supported the side of the Drow. This made him not really popular in Avalonia who had declared war on the Drow. But as Mpya Stedor is on the other side of Historica, the Avalonians were even before these events not his best trade partners. He maintains good relations with most of the other Kaliphlin residents and created the I.A.M.S., an intelligence agency to gather information of the other Guilds. Victor Revolword, Lloth & Valsharess After a few months in Kaliphlin, the atmosphere started to change all over Historica. Victor Revolword, a mad mage, became the new ruler of Historica thanks to a powerful helmet which let him control elemental monsters. To make sure no one would face him, he made alliances with the Hand of Corruption, the Demon Lloth and her undead soldiers, the killed Drow Queen Valsharess and exiled Drow. They had nothing to do anymore with the Drow that live in Nocturnus and Kaliphlin. In order to get rid of Lloth and Valsharess, Lord Damaximus assembled a team of his finest Alleenridders (together with Mikel Kalores) and they started their quest deep inside the Rakath Mountains. Once arrived there, they only found Lloth who told them they had crossed Valsharess who was marching towards Mpya Stedor with an army long time no see. By a trick, switching armour with Sir Ssdowa, Lord Damaximus could finally kill Lloth. Now it was all about getting in time to his city to save it. more about this can be find here and here. Meanwhile, word reached Mpya Stedor that there was an army marching to them, so Sir Tomvaximus prepared the defence of the city. Check out Battle of Mpya Stedor. After that battle, Lord Damaximus lead his army to Cedrica to get rid once and for all of Victor Revolword. It was not really an unexpected journey for him. The Marriage with Julia To be written Titles Titles received in Kaliphlin *Lord of Mpya Stedor *Conqueror of Everlast *Founder of the I.A.M.S. *Defender of Ghuba-ya Biashara *Organisator of events *Everlasting Student at the University of Petraea Titles received in Ximus *Brother of King Mattiximus *Youngest Champion of Ximus *Conqueror of the Mwezi Islands *General of Ximus *Duke of Stedor International received titles *First Alleenridder *Hero of Amenor and Atlarka *And hundreds others, each received on one of his quests Category:Characters